your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Świat Podróży do Nikąd i Patapedii
Wymiary Otchłań Tak na prawdę Otchłań nie jest wymiarem- raczej czymś... bez wymiaru. Jest stuprocentowo niczym- próżnią, niemającą kresu. Nie ma tam ani światła, ani ciemności. Ponoć jej zadaniem jest strzec wszelkich Światów, by nie połączyły się w jedność, co wywołało by chaos. Co jakiś czas Otchłań pozwala powstać nowym światom- ale, aby się to stało, jakiś świat musi zniknąć... Jako nicość Otchłań jest całkowicie nietykalna- nie ma tam niczego, co można by zniszczyć. Podobno żyją tam horendalne istoty, jakich żaden wymiar, sfera, ani świat nie widziały. Ponoć służą one niszczeniu światów, by rozszerzyć swój wymiar. Kochają one mrok, a raczej tak zwane bezświatło, czyli to, co panuje w Otchłani. Według nich także Otchłań jest wzorem czystego piękna- nie ma bowiem niczego, co można by skalać, a nawet ocenić... Nie wiadomo, skąd te istoty tam powstały. Może stworzono je razem z Otchłanią. Ponoć mogą także być istotami, które wpadły do tego nie-wymiaru i na wskutek wiecznej próżni w mękach zmieniły się... Otchłań jest znana także wielu innym światom, bynajmniej jest nazywana inaczej, zatem nie dziwcie się, jeśli grając w różne gierki komputerowe lub oglądając filmy czytając bądź słuchając historii usłyszycie o czymś podobnym. Farandur Jest to pseudo-wymiar stworzony jako więzienie dla smoka Drenowisusa, który przewodził inwazji istot magicznych na ludzi, którzy wyparli je z zajmowanych przez nich wcześniej terenów. Do Faranduru wiedzie tylko jedna droga: złoty most. Nikt nie zna współrzędnych jego początku. Sam wymiar otoczony jest zielonym polem siłowym. Wewnątrz znajduje się rozległa łąka, gdzieniegdzie usiana drzewami. Jedyną żywą istotą był tam Drenowisus, do czasu jego ucieczki. Cały kompleks, wraz z osłoną jest utrzymywany przez kulisty, kryształowy rdzeń. Dlatego jest on uważany za najdoskonalsze więzienie, ponieważ ziemia i skały, same w sobie są niezniszczalne, podobnie jak rdzeń. Jednak legendarne bronie należące do Herosów mogły go zniszczyć. Jednak zostawała jeszcze gruba warstwa gleby i skał do niemożliwego przekopania. Mogła natomiast je ominąć Włócznia Iluminacji, należąca wcześniej do Wornisisa, głównego generała podczas Wojny Magii. Zniszczenie sprawiło, że osłona pękła, uwalniając Drenowisusa. Ntomiast drzewa i trawa uschły, wskutek braku wody, która nie była wcześniej potrzebna, ponieważ wszelka roślinność była utrzymywana przez kryształ. Również cała materia w Farandurze, czyli skały i ziemia, utraciły swoją trwałość i niezniszczalność. Teraz jedynym życiem w Farandurze są krysztalce: utworzone zostały ze szczątków rdzenia, które zostały po eksplozi. Wyszły one wtedy na ziemię, jednak nie wędrowały dalej, do mostu. Państwa (Podróż do Nikąd) Niegdyś wszystkie kraje były wielkim cesarstwem rządzonym przez cesarzy którzy byli dobrzy dla ludu. Niestety po śmierci Wielkiego Księcia Delvina tron pozostał pusty i Cesarstwo się podzieliło. Lecz powiadają, że wśród ludu chodzi inny Wielki Książe - Kroniki Cesarstwa Jazon Belgerus Werden Ze stolicą w Hoshebiti Przybrzeżny kraj rybołówniczy, przy kanale Oceanu Daimond. Słynie z dobrego handlu i transportu, uprawy również dają temu krajowi dodatkowe zyski. Sąsiaduje z Edienem i Thram, w jego teren wchodzi jeszcze wyspa Woodborrow. Ziemie są umiarkowanie urodzajne, a teren to głównie równiny, jest tam mnóstwo rzek, a dolin więcej niż gór. Zamieszkany przez ludzi. To najważniejsze państwo w tej historii, bo w tym miejscu urodziło się kilka z postaci, mieszkało tam oraz występowało we wcześniejszych, prototypowych częściach opowieści. Angard Ze stolicą w Ciapui Górzysty kraj krasnoludów, ziemia przepełniona drogimi metalami i kamieniami. Jest tam ukryta Wodna Świątynia Wieczności, Xiano, niewielu o niej słyszało. Znajduje się po drugiej stronie kanału Daimond od Werden. Sąsiaduje z Milivią i Strefą Ważne miejsce, gdyż tam nasze postacie zyskują trzech nowych kompanów i odwiedzają Świątynię. Edienem Ze stolicą w Fuksiji Kraj bardzo urodzajny, zajmuje się tylko uprawą. W historii kraj mało ważny, może zostanie kiedyś wspomniany... Dlatego nie dodam opisu stolicy. Thram Ze stolicą w Ghedies Kraj również mało ważny. Nie prowadzi polityki zagranicznej, nawet nie korzystają ze zwykłych pieniędzy. Kraj zamieszkiwany przez druidów. Kankaro Ze stolicą w Frunger Kraj ważny w historii świata, jednak teraz jest on nic nie znaczący ze względu na niedawny najazd Hejrów, plemienia nomadów stepowych. Kraj zamieszkują Ulla, Białe Elfy. Państwo zarabia na najemnikach których szkoli. Kraj położony jest na stepach przez co ma liczne problemy z plemionami nomadzkimi, roszczy sobie prawa do Bara-Shur. Kyonu Ze stolicą w Sinoyu Kraj osadzony w wyższych partiach Gór Siwych. Sąsiadują z Kankaro przez to roszczy sobie prawa do Bara-Shur. Zamieszkują go Getherowie. Pół dzika rasa o nieprzyzwoitych wrodzonych zdolnościach magicznych, wyglądają oni jak diabły (przez rogi i czerwoną skórę) ale różnią się od nich przede wszystkim pochodzeniem i bardziej orkową urodą. Nie lubią kontaktu z innymi, poza mieszkańcami Bara-Shur. Górzyste Księstwa(rzadziej Feria) Grupa bogatych państw-państw, każda jest zarządzana przez księcia i jego Radę. Są położone w Górach Kerram. Panuje tam ciepły, suchy klimat. Panuje tam wierzenie w tzw. Trzech czyli w Rema, Dalla i Kalię. Do Księstw należą: - Bernana: Największe, przepływa przez nie rzeka Grama, średnio zamożne - Daronia: Średniej wielkości, z dostępem do morza, bogate - Habaner: Małe, średnio zamożne, silna przestępczość, z dostępem do morza - Deliwia: Duże, biedne, przepływa przez nie rzeka Saluta i Faria - Serancja: Najbogatsze, średniej wielkości, silna przestępczość Państwa (Aktualne) Wolne Miasto Hoshebiti Republika, założona po Wielkiej Krucjacie Angardu. Władze wykonawczą dzierży tam Syndyk Herroldo Matsumo, obsadzony w wyniku nielegalnych wyborów przez króla Angardu, Kasmira. W mieście występuje silny ruch patriotyczny, być może wkrótce wybuchnie tam powstanie mające na celu uratowanie Werden Angard Ze stolicą w Ciapui Do niedawna państwo krasnoludów, teraz władzę objął tam człowiek, Kasmir. Chorobliwie ambitny przedstawiciel rodu von Frotzburg. Kraj niedawno zakończył wojnę z Werden, aneksując je i tworząc Wolne Miasto Hoshebiti. Najprawdopodobniej planuje włączyć Hoshebiti do swych granic... Edienem Ze stolicą w Fuksiji Kraj bardzo urodzajny, zajmuje się tylko uprawą. Obecnie wasal Karmaru Karmar Ze stolicą w Derdenie Obecnie jedyny kraj stanowiący realne zagrożenie dla Angardu. Planuje zjednoczenie całego wschodniego wybrzeża Zatoki. Miał w nim miejsce zamach stanu i objęcie władzy przez brata Kasmira, Astona, który ma na celu pacyfikacje brata. Kankaro Ze stolicą w Frunger Kraj ważny w historii świata, jednak teraz jest on nic nie znaczący ze względu na niedawny najazd Hejrów, plemienia nomadów stepowych. Kraj zamieszkują Ulla, Białe Elfy. Państwo zarabia na najemnikach, których szkoli. Kraj położony jest na stepach przez co ma liczne problemy z plemionami nomadzkimi. Zniszczyło Bara-Shur doprowadzając do wojny z Kyonu i Angardem na raz. Dzięki interwencji Werden mogło skupić się na zniszczeniu Kyonu i ustabilizowaniu. Niestety, dotychczasowy Khan umarł a o władze walczą jego synowie. Ubiliaj-Khan i Czanges-Khan. Narazie Czanges sprawuje rzeczywistą władzę, jednak mówi się, że Ubilaj negocjuje warunki pomocy z pewnym osobnikiem zza oceanu... Górzyste Księstwa(rzadziej Feria) Grupa bogatych państw-państw, każda jest zarządzana przez księcia i jego Radę. Są położone w Górach Kerram. Panuje tam ciepły, suchy klimat. Panuje tam wierzenie w tzw. Trzech czyli w Rema, Dalla i Kalię. Do Księstw należą: - Bernana: Największe, przepływa przez nie rzeka Grama, średnio zamożne - Daronia: Średniej wielkości, z dostępem do morza, bogate - Habaner: Małe, średnio zamożne, silna przestępczość, z dostępem do morza - Deliwia: Duże, biedne, przepływa przez nie rzeka Saluta i Faria - Serancja: Najbogatsze, średniej wielkości, silna przestępczość Imperium Milivskie Ze stolicą w Giwun Państwo powstałe w wyniku zjednoczenia elfickich plemion i podboju dużej części ziem Kyonu. Cechuję się wysoce scentralizowanym systemem rządów i zdyscyplinowaną armią. Jednakże przypomina obecnie potulnego giganta pokroju płetwala błękitnego, ponieważ podpisało traktaty z Angardem i Karmarem, w których obiecało, że nie będzie ingerować w ich konflikt. = Gostynia Ze stolicą w Zbrzowie Państwo powstałe w wyniku sekularyzacji Zakonu Rycerzy Gostyńskich położonego na wyspach na południe od Karmaru. Jest bardzo odizolowane, jego mieszkańcy są niezwykle pobożni i dobroduszni. Wydawałoby się, że każdy respektuje rycerskie wartości. Rządzi tam Książe Henryk von Fritzburg. Ojciec Kasmira i Astona. Zdecydował się on nie mieszać w konflikt jego synów. Krainy Geograficzne Woodborrow Mała wyspa z jednym miastem, słynąca tylko z importu drewna i corocznego wielkiego festynu. Łowią też czasem ryby. Milivia Ze stolicą w Giwun Kraj, a w zasadzie pustynia, zamieszkiwana przez nomadów, głównie elfy z Niskich Rodów. Kilka miast, bardzo mało biorąc pod uwagę rozległe tereny tego miejsca. Oficjalnie nie jest uważane za państwo, więc nie mają rządu, a tym bardziej zarobków krajowych, chociaż mieszkańcy pobliskich krain traktują je jako kraj i szanują ich umowne granice. Sąsiaduje z Angardem i Strefą. Kraj ważny, gdyż to tam nasze postacie SPOJLER spotkały swoich odwiecznych wrogów, SMDT. KONIEC SPOJLERA Spędziły tam również dużo czasu, wędrując. Strefa Obszar sąsiadujący z Angardem i Milivią. Otoczony murem, który według legend istniał tam przed Żywiołakami i Nimfami. Osoby, które odważyły się tam wejść, nigdy nie wróciły. Jak zaobserwowano ze szczytu muru, Strefę wypełnia ciemny dym, który blokuje wszelką magię, więc, w przeciwieństwie do Pustki, nie można jej przesondować. Wszelką magię, oprócz magii Mroku, lecz czarnoksiężnicy uważają Strefę za miejsce święte, żaden śmiertelnik (oni uważają się za byty wyższe, więc mogą.) nie ma prawa tam wejść, a zapytani o ich pobyt tam, nie odpowiadają. Istnieją plotki, że zły most prowadzący do Faranduru znajduje się właśnie tam. Zatoka Karmarska Zatoka, na której znajduje się wyspa Woodborrow. Od Morza Siwego odgradza ją półwysep Karmaryjski od którego wzięła swoją nazwę. Znajdują się nad nią od Karmaru zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, Habaner, Daronia, Angard, Strefa, Kankaro, Bara-Shur, Kyonu, Werden i Edienem. Augustowia Kontynent położony na południowym wschodzie. Jego powierzchnia wynosi ponad 115308562 km². Charakterystyczną cechą dla niego jest to, że drzewa mogą mieć kolor od jasno niebieskiego po ciemno zielony. W większości pokryty jest pustynią i sawanną. (Przynajmniej według zeznań podróżników) Międzyrzecze Kraina położona na terytorium nieistniejącego już Kyonu i Milivii. Jest ona położona między rzekami Gayam i Selyuk. Panuje tam nieustanna wojna między miejscowymi panami. Sułtanat planuje w przyszłości zaprowadzić tam porządek Miasta Hoshebiti Stolica Werden Duże miasto portowe, znajdujące się na brzegu kanału w Oceanie Daimond i między rzekami Dhumm, od południowego-zachodu i Zeni, od północy. Obydwie wyznaczają granice miasta. Utrzymuje się z dobrego handlu rybami oraz zyskują dużo na transporcie osobowym. Bara-Shur Miasto niezależne, jednak roszczą sobie do niego prawa dwa królestwa Kankaro i Kyonu. Położone na dalekiej północy, pomiędzy górami Barkas i Shuren'Dai, z nazw gór wzieła się nazwa miasta. Miasto jest długie i wąskie lecz jest małe. W mieście znajduje się Gildia Magów i Akademia Sztuk Magicznych, przez co jest najbardziej magicznym miastem. OBECNIE ZNISZCZONE Nowe Bara-Shur Powstałe w wyniku przeteleportowania najważniejszych budynków ze zniszczonego już Bara-Shur. Znajduje się w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu, a by się do niego dostać należy być przeteleportowanym przez kogoś z wewnątrz. Wciąż włada tam Najwyższy Mistrz Andre Giwum Stolica Milivii Ogromne, bogate miasto położone nad Wielką Oazą. Cechuję się dużą ilością fontann i ornamentów na budynkach. W jego centrum znajduję się Bazar Sułtański, największy punkt handlowy na świecie. Niedaleko od niego leży Pałac Kehribar, majestatyczna budowla z dużą ilością wysokich, strzelistych wież i ogromnym ogrodem w centrum. Całe miasto otoczone jest murem, przed którym znajduję się fosa, którą można w razie ataku napełnić wodą z fontann i innych instalacji wodnych Frunger Stolica Kankaro Małe, bardzo rozproszone miasto. Jest w trakcie odbudowy SinoyuKategoria:Podróż do Nikąd Stolica Kyonu. Znajduje się w wulkanie skąd Getherowie czerpią moc. Wydarzenia i Epoki Niepokoje Okres datowany na ok. dwieście tysięcy lat temu. W jego trakcie Kontynent ogarnął chaos związany z Otchłanią i z Boskimi Smokami. W tym również czasie na ziemie przybyli Ulla i Getherowie z misją zawładnięcia bądź zniszczenia świata. Organizacje Czarna Straż Organizacja o charakterze militarnym w której celu leży obrona państw z którymi zawiązała umowę. Powstała ok. trzysta lat temu w na terenie położonego na północy państwa Gern. Najniżej w hierarchii stoją rekruci, którzy szkolą się w walce i w technikach przetrwania. Nad nimi stoją Uczniowie, czyli rekruci którzy ukończyli podstawowe szkolenie i zaczęli naukę w jednej z czterech szkół: Miecza(walki), Pastorału(leczenia), Młota(tworzenia) i Mrozina((skradania)gatunek "węża" stałocieplnego). Nad Uczniami znajdują się Znawcy, którzy ukończyli jedną ze szkół. Wyżej są lordowie dowódcy, którzy "opiekują się" jedną z jednostek. Wyżej jest tylko Najwyższy Lord Dowódca w Gern i jego doradcy: jeden do spraw dyplomacji, jeden do spraw militarnych i jeden do spraw "sztuk wyższych". Każdy rekrut po ukończeniu szkolenia musi złożyć przysięgę, w której przysięga bronić kraju w którym stacjonuje. Złamanie przysięgi karane jest śmiercią. Gdy monarcha miasta z podpisaną umową umiera z powodu zamachu, lord dowódca jednostki tego kraju ma obowiązek przejąć władzę na pięćdziesiąt lat lub do czasu rozwiązania sprawy. Zakon Rycerzy Gostyńskich Zakon, którego celem jest pilnowanie prawa. Powstał on ponad czterysta lat temu na wyspach na południe od Karmaru. Jest on wysoce zdecentralizowany, a jedyną osobą mającą jakikolwiek autorytet jest Wielki Mistrz, którym może zostać dowolny członek zakonu jeśli tylko ma więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Wstąpienie do zakonu wymaga jedynie bycia przynajmniej dwudziestoletnim mężczyzną. Taki rekrut przechodzi roczne szkolenie i zostaje pasowany. Gdy już ma tytuł rycerski, jego zadaniem jest wyruszenie do jednej z Krain Anarchii i zaprowadzenie tam na nowo ładu. Lista Krain Anarchii jest aktualizowana co sześć miesięcy. Są tam głównie nowo powstałe państwa i miejsca gdzie doszło do swego rodzaju zamachu stanu. Obecnymi Krainami Anarchii są: Karmar Hoshebiti Kankaro Całe Górskie Księstwa Międzyrzecze Języki Język karmarski Mitologia i wierzenia Mitologia Wspólna (TUTAJ AUTOR PLANUJE DAĆ DŁUUUGI WYKŁAD) Mitologia wspólna jest autentycznym przedstawieniem wydarzeń z historii świata przedstawionego. Na początku była Otchłań, nie wiadomo kto i w jakim celu ją stworzył, lecz jej istnienie pozwoliło na tworzenie się światów. Pierwszymi mieszkańcami Terry (ziemi) byli przybysze z innej planety bądź wymiaru uciekającymi przed Otchłanią. Byli oni potężniejsi niż jakakolwiek inna istota zamieszkująca kiedykolwiek Terre, potrafili sprawić, że góry stawały się równinami a pustynie zmieniały w morza. Mieli oni również swe dzieci. Teraz nazywane są one Pradawnymi. Mimo, że Pradawni posiadali moc to jednak nie otrzymali od ich stwórców możliwości uświadomienia sobie tego. Otrzymał ją jedynie jeden Pradawny nazywany po dziś dzień Majorem Majordomusem, lecz wtedy jeszcze zwał się Majothar. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że posiada moc porównywalną do tej jaką posiadają ich stwórcy zaczął nawoływać innych do przeciwstawienia się im. Oczywiście Majothara za ten bunt spotkała kara. Wymierzona została ona przez Valkirię (zapamiętajcie to imię) gdy Valkiria również odkryła swą moc chciała ona wykorzystać ją aby powstrzymać Majothara. W tym celu stworzyła niespotykanie potężny miecz zwany Ostrzem Wojny i użyła go do niemalże zabicia Majothara. Przeszkodzili jej jednak w tym ich stwórcy zsyłając Majothara do Chaosu aby już nigdy nie stanowił dla nikogo problemu. Od tego czasu Majothar zwie się Majorem Majordomusem Valkiria została za swą postawę nagrodzona, otrzymała ona pełne przyzwolenie na działanie w imieniu stwórców na całym świecie. Mimo to nigdy nie dotarła do Nordvig ani do Arkenu. Zesłanie Majordomusa do Chaosu było złym pomysłem. W Chaosie istniały inne odrzucone czy wyklęte stworzenia, które ujrzały w nim swego pana i stworzyły zbroje na jego wyniszczone ciało. Majordomus rozpoczął przygotowania do zemsty na Valkirii. Stworzył on Generała Kanaaxa, wielkiego potwora z połową ciała ludzką, zaś połową przypominającą węża czy robaka. Zebrał on również armię istot przypominających Kanaaxa jednak mniejszych i mniej przypominających ludzi. W ten sposób Majordomus został dowódcą największej armii w całym wszechświecie i już przymierzał się do inwazji na Terre C.D.N (Soon) Mitologia Nordvigu Kategoria:Wspólne opowieści